


Will you come to me?

by shadow_flake3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Authoritative Levi, Blood Kink, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Controlling Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Guilty Eren Yeager, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Killing, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Loss of Control, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oppressed Eren, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Powerless Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sadism, Scared Eren Yeager, Slow Death, Submissive Eren Yeager, TOO MUCH, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Very Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Very slight torture kink, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bossy Levi, dw, even though its not really his fault, guilt tripping, i'm not even sorry, its only Erwin, just a, not really smut, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_flake3/pseuds/shadow_flake3
Summary: Slight AU + YANDERE+DARK LEVI. The titans have almost been eradicated, practically ensuring safety within the walls. The government will no longer fund the survey corps. And Eren is no longer needed.Or so he thought. A killer seems to be the only one left waiting for him. And he comes to him, but at what cost?Levi loves Eren... way too much. He will do anything for him to be his, and that means anything. And he will have Eren, willing or not.***Quick WARNING: the Rape/Non-con warning is just to be safe. No actual rape goes on. This is pretty dark + heavy - if you don't like the sound of any of the themes tagged, I am no longer responsible for anything once you click proceed. Only those who are as fucked up as I am to enjoy this should read. Thanks ^_^





	1. Chapter 1

The survey corps cadets began munching down their food in the dining hall, waiting for the long anticipated speech of their commander. Since successfully recapturing Wall Maria with little causalities, only 2 titans had been spotted in total; one scratching uselessly on the gate of the wall, and the other was spotted during one of the expeditions - both were immediately disposed of by none other than Corporal Levi himself.

Erwin Smith walked up the stairs to the small platform that served as a stage to draw his attention from the mumbling soldiers in front of him. He coughed a little, and then began:

"As you all know, titan activity has dramatically been reduced down by ninety-five percent over the past year. Our efforts have been fruitful indeed, yet this is no time to be happy." Groaning could be heard from a few members of the corps at the back. Erwin dismissed this and continued, "Since recapturing Wall Maria, the government has been less and less willing to fund our corps, and has simply halved our resources. I hope you know what this means-"

"They're the new enemy!" shouted a boy from across the hall. Erwin glanced over to see the voice came from none other than Eren Yeager, 'humanity's last hope'. Everyone knew that title was practically meaningless, now that majority of the titans had been wiped out. Erwin could only pity him, foreseeing the hardship he would face as the military police would fight for him to be put down as rather the 'last remaining threat' to humanity.

"You could say that Eren, but this is not why the corps exists. We are not to hurt humans. The survey corps still remains as the spear of humanity against the titans, but the titans are gone now. You can understand why the MPs refuse to give us any money for what they'd call pointless expeditions now that our safety in the walls is ensured."

Eren's bright eyes stopped gleaming with resistance to the words and reality that washed over him. He realised how pointless his existence would be, hugging himself and letting his head drop slightly as he sat back down in front of his plate of untouched food.

No one noticed his caving-in gesture except for his corporal, who was a few feet away, leaning against a wall. He was dressed in the usual corps attire, looking as unamused as ever. However, upon seeing Eren's stance, his grey eyes gazed softly at Eren with raw possessiveness, and then looked up to glare daggers at Erwin, as if demanding he wrap up this speech as soon as possible.

Erwin took the hint, seeing the impatience Levi was throwing at him. "No imminent action will be taken until the government really provoke us. For now, I would like all soldiers to keep at ease and do nothing to worsen the tension between the corps and the government. Only know that we will commence what may be our last expedition in a few weeks, to see how the MPs will react in response to our demands. Dismissed."

The cadets sluggishly stood up from their tables after finishing their grub, and left for their dorms, crowding around the exit of the dining hall. Levi watched the spectacle with utter boredom, then glanced towards Eren, whose two pesky friends were still around him, comforting him. They were the ones left in the hall aside from the chatting squad leaders. Levi willed Mikasa and Armin away, but like the cockroaches that they were, continued to pat Eren on his back and ensure his safety.

"Don't worry, Eren", Mikasa's wise voice spoke as she held Eren. Her face was inches away from Eren's, and Levi noticed how uncomfortable Eren looked. "They can't take you, they're fear you too much, they-"

Eren cut her off weakly, "You don't understand, that's all the more reason why they'll want to kill me. I'm the last thing compromising the safety of the human race." He spoke with an empty chuckle. Levi wanted to hear his musical voice more, but decided against hearing more of Eren's excuses of why he wasn't the most perfect thing in existence.

"Ackerman, Arlert, leave."

Eren flinched at his corporal's harsh tone, turned around on his stool and protested, "But sir they were-"

"Are you questioning my authority, Yeager?" Levi revelled in how the defiance drained from green orbs as he ordered his Eren to stay whilst the cockroaches reluctantly left.

"No, sir," came his small voice

"Good." Levi had waited for a moment like this for a long time, until Eren could become his and none of his so-called friends would be inbetween them. He had Eren in his grasp, and decided that tonight would be the night that he would take full control over him. He watched Eren's blush bloom on soft cheeks as the awkward silence began to grow.

Eren pondered on whether to await Levi's next order or to simply leave for his dorm. He resolved to ask his Corporal instead.

"Uhm, Corporal-"

"Did I say you could speak, brat?"

Eren opened his mouth to reply but instead just shook his head, looking down to avoid disappointing the Corporal further. Levi liked how Eren was submitting to him.

"Good boy." Levi could see the slight happiness arise in Eren. Levi's calloused hand reached out to gently cup and caress one side of that blushing face. Eren couldn't help but lean lightly into the touch and Levi responded by drawing a thumb over his soft cheek, watching him close his eyes. The thumb ran down and smoothed over his plump lips, which opened slightly for him. Levi smiled. _Yes, this is the night I claim him completely. ___

__Eren remembered that there were still people around them and jerked away from the loving hand. Levi's smile dropped. The same hand now ruthlessly grabbed his chin forcing him to uncomfortably look up at his Corporal._ _

__"You will be outside my quarters in 10 minutes. Any fucking later and you will be punished. Do you understand?"_ _

__Eren's eyes momentarily filled with fear as he nodded. Levi let go of his chin and walked away as if nothing happened. Eren couldn't remember when this started happening. The Corporal had always and will always be above him, but there were more and more times when Levi touched him and caressed him gently when no one was looking. Sometimes he would get Eren to sit and curl up on his lap and those hands designed for reaping titans would tenderly stroke his hair. Those touches had never evolved to anything more and Eren wouldn't dare to think about kissing the same lips that commanded him and ordered him. Afterwards the Corporal would leave and resume his unemotional self that couldn't care less about the shitty brat that Eren was._ _

__Eren kept thinking about the small amounts of love that Levi gave him. Something in his chest ached at the thought of the attention he received from his corporal. Then there was the matter of what was going to happen to him tonight._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Eren inwardly cursed. Five minutes had already passed. He rushed to his dorm and freshened up, changing into clothes that he could both clean in as well as sleep in, depending on what the Corporal wanted from him tonight. He blushed at the fact that so much of his life was dictated by Levi. Eren has always had a freedom loving spirit, but since joining the corps and being assigned to his squad, he realised how much he liked being told what to do by the Lance Corporal. He liked being a useful soldier who's emotions never ruled him, but strengthened him. Or was it more than that?

With one minute to go, he sprinted down the hallway passing the Commander's office until he noticed something odd. There was a faint odour in the air, one he was only really familiar with when outside the walls, when cutting down titans - blood. He slowly crept backwards until he was side by side against the door to the Erwin's office. Eye widened. He could practically smell  _death_  from beyond the door.

Eren tried the handle of the door with, and walked in with caution. He sank to his knees at the sight in front of him. The commander was hanging, facing down, in the middle of the room, strung up with intricately tied ropes to the small chandelier above. The segments of a titan-killing blade had been individually broken off and carefully inserted into Erwin's abdomen, strings of blood still trickling down each square of metal.

Eren was going to be sick. He was completely repulsed by the figure in front of him. Who could have done this? He heard some throaty sounds from the hanging man, indicating he was still alive. He needed to get help but... but...?

Why was he still on the floor? Why wasn't he getting up? Eren was puzzled by his own paralysis.  _Don't get up, just stay_ , an inner voice spoke to him. What?! The conflicting feelings he had inside were going to south to his groin. For some reason, a very small part of him was _enjoying_  the display in front. And it was enough to overcome the more sane side of him, which caused panic to course through him. Why? Why was this happening?

Eren remained dumbfounded on the ground for what seemed like hours. The commander's pleads started to sound more and more coherent. "-elp, please help..." The remains of Erwin's consciousness was aware of Eren's presence. Yet Eren did nothing, too immobilised by both the fear and _elation_ he felt.

This new insane side of him kept growing, and it was not stupid. It knew that if Erwin died, there would be little chance of the next expedition ever being funded. Erwin's negotiating was a major factor in the survival of the survey corps. And once he was dead, the spear of humanity would be lost forever. Eren would never be able to see the ocean with Armin. He would never leave here. He would be stuck in the walls enjoying its safety even when there was no real threat outside. And for some forbidden reason, he was enjoying that thought.

"What have we here." A smooth voice permeated the air. Eren heard the office door close and lock, before hearing  unmistakable footsteps towards him.

Not even turning around to confirm the presence, Eren started, "C-Corporal, h-he..." He tried to explain himself, trying to tell Levi the situation. Eren's sane side regained control. Eren had not been able to get help, but fortunately enough, help came to him. "He's d-dying, sir. Please help him, I can't, I c-can't--"

"You can't _what_ , my doll?" Eren stirred at his new name. He felt Levi embrace him from behind, the Corporal's legs over his own, and strong arms wrapped tightly around torso. Levi's head nestled at the crook of Eren's neck. He couldn't help but shiver under his Corporal. When he felt a small tug of teeth at the lobe of his ear, he relaxed, moulding himself into Levi's body, almost unshaken at the pool of blood that was nearing them. The feeling of being caged up and restricted by the warmth of his corporal's body sent tingles to his slowly growing cock, that was luckily hidden by the position he was in.

Eren couldn't tell him why he couldn't move earlier, instead weakly pleaded for his help. He muttered, "Sir, you have to help him he's dying, plea--" Then it clicked. Why hadn't Levi taken down the Commander's body from the ceiling? Why hasn't he stopped the blood flowing from Erwin's abdomen? Why hasn't he made any attempt to rescue him?  _He isn't as weirdly sadistic as me, he's not paralysed, so why isn't he helping him?!_  "Levi, why aren't you-- mmngh..."

Eren felt two fingers being shoved into his mouth. Eren gagged on them, covering them thickly with saliva. They played with his tongue and scraped the top of his mouth. Eren moaned around the fingers, beginning to suck lightly on them. He heard a small chuckle from Levi, and didn't notice the other hand stalking down towards his crotch, until Levi slips his hand under his pants.

Eren gasps as Levi's hand palms at his cock tentatively. Fear consumed Eren. He had confirmed that Levi killed Erwin. Eren panics at the situation at hand. He is being touched by the killer whilst he watches someone die in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

He fearfully wrenches out Levi's clasp. The Corporal lets out an audible "tch" as he stands up and picks up Eren, who has assumed a foetal position, into his arms. Levi's grey orbs gaze into his doll's green ones, and can see both the overwhelming fear and ever-growing lust in them. Beautiful, what a beautiful existence you are, my Eren. Eren can only stare back as he feels Levi moving. Levi takes him outside, locking the door behind him and heads towards his private quarters.

 

"Eren, I'm very disappointed with you". Levi sees the contrasting emotions in Eren's eyes. He doesn't even understand why, how adorable. He could tell Eren was torn between pleading like a puppy over what he did wrong or bringing up the quite literal bloody mess in the Commander's office, but he couldn't care less about his piece of art. "First of all, you are late. You were meant to meet me here fifteen minutes ago." Eren furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to protest, but Levi lowered his head to bite at his ear again, effectively silencing the boy.

 

"Secondly, you called me by my name. My doll, I hope you understand that I am above you." Levi opened the door and locked it behind him, taking the boy in his arms to the large bed in the corner of the room. "Not only am I twice as old as you, so you should respect me as your elder, but I am your Corporal. You should never refer to me as otherwise." Eren paused for a minute, seeming to think hard about it, and then nodded slowly, averting his eye away from Levi's. Levi wouldn't have that though, so he lifted his chin with a finger to look into the jewels of emerald once again.

 

"Last of all, you are the only one worthy of my love; and I do love you, Eren, very much." Eren blushed as he was placed on the large bed, and Levi crawled on top of him, like a predator about to devour its prey. And Levi would devour him, whether he is willing or not. "So never turn away from what I give you. I want to give you pleasure, Eren, but I can't if you don't accept it."

 

Eren found the Corporal so very attractive, dark hair framing his gorgeous pale face. His grey eyes that always looked bored had shown more emotion in this night than they had for all the years Eren had known him. A black shirt hugged Levi's built body, making Eren tremble at the thought of what could be underneath.

 

Levi straddled over him, gaining control of Eren's body movements. The Corporal delved his head into Eren's neck once again, inhaling the delicious scent that was unique to his doll. Eren felt the silky obsidian hair caress him and he realised how powerless he was underneath his Corporal. He felt a tongue trace across the skin of his collarbone, before taking a bite.

 

Eren moaned, loving the way Levi's teeth broke his skin, but he couldn't enjoy it fully. Not when he still knew there was a dying man only a few walls away. He moved his arms up to get the beautiful corporal off him.

 

"Sir, no, we have to--"

 

Levi grabbed Eren's small but muscular arms, and held them down with his own as he dominated the boy with ease. Anger glinted in the liquid silver eyes. Eren wanted to take back what he said but it was too late. He winced his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. However, Levi surprised him, planting ever so gentle kisses on his temples, causing him to reveal the green orbs once again.

 

"What, doll? What must we do so badly that will take you away from me again? Why must more things come between us?" Proof was not even needed aside from Levi's obvious actions and words. He had to tell someone he was the killer, had to get justice, but where was the justice? He was being held down by the killer himself, and couldn't get out of his grasp. Eren had already known his feelings for the Corporal for a while now, and yet that love for him wasn't overcome by the fact he was a murderer.

 

"Y-you k-killed him, you m-murdered him."

 

"Yes my Eren, my doll, I did kill him. Did you know what he wanted to do to you?" The corporal look down at him with such a loving expression. Eren melted underneath it "He wanted to sell you off to the government. He wanted to let them hurt you. He would let them torture you." He sat up and brought in Eren's quivering body for a possessive embrace. "I could never let that happen to you, brat. So I hurt him, I tortured him in return." Levi's tone was somewhere between maniacal and calm, as if showing off to Eren what he did and could do to protect him, as if expecting gratefulness.

 

Eren would not do so, however. He argued, "No, Corporal, y-you shouldn't have killed him. We could have settled this more peacefully, we c-could have--"

 

"Listen to me, brat." Levi raised his voice, pushing Eren onto his back, legs either side of him. "There would be no other way to keep you safe. If we settled this in the courtroom, the Military Police would have won the jury's decision. Don't you understand, Eren? They would have taken you away from me. After all, the survey corps has no need for a double-edged weapon like you."

 

Eren felt like crying. His Corporal was one of the only ones left who still supported and fought for him and his rights, who still needed him as both a friend and a soldier. But now Levi took all of that away from him. He was now nothing more than an old weapon, and as a soldier, he wasn't the best titan fighter anyway. He was useless. He needed to be disposed of. But does that mean Levi had saved him from that fate?

 

"Eren, don't you remember what I said? I said that I loved you. I love you Eren, still, no matter how many times you turn me away." No. Eren felt deceived. Corporal could never love him, this was simply obsession wasn't it? But since tonight, Eren had felt so good being given so much attention from his corporal, that he would only ever let himself dream about it at night.

 

Levi began stripping him. Eren had to be bare for him, and only him. He needed Eren's young body writhing against him as he impaled him on his cock over and over again. He needed to beat Eren's ass until he knew who was in control. He needed Eren to be screaming his name as he came with him.

 

Levi tore away his flimsy top and leaned down to kiss the smooth tan skin underneath. He kissed him everywhere, pressing his nose through the well-toned abdomen. Eren could only sigh at the touches, feeling so vulnerable as every touch made him go more and more crazy for Levi.

 

"Corporal..." he whispered, not in complaint, but in approval of Levi's ministrations.

 

Levi looked up to see half-lidded green eyes staring back, glazed with lust. His mouth continued to lower until he reached more annoying fabric, separating him and his loved one. Grabbing the hem of the pants with his teeth, he pulled them down and threw them across the floor. Eren wasn't wearing anything else underneath, so his well-endowed half-hard cock had sprung free and Levi indulged in the sight.

 

"So beautiful, how are you so beautiful my doll?"

 

"N-no...", the doll whimpered back. Levi decided dolls don't say 'no' to their master, and hushed his lips with a kiss. Eren thought he always wanted this, wanted this very kiss from his Corporal as they lay on his bed in his quarters. But this seemed less like the fantasy he had dreamed about, now that he knew how much of a psychopath Corporal was.

 

Levi attacked Eren's bottom lip, massaging and nibbling, expecting Eren to give way, but the brat was playing stubborn. Levi pulled away to see Eren's form squirming under him, but the effort was futile. Eren had resorted to begging, one last time, "no, I don't want this, please Levi, please--"

 

"Why did you let him die?"

 

The corporal watched innocent eyes widen guiltily. He had hit the nail on the head. Oh my Eren, you exceed even my expectations, watching him die like that, convincing yourself that nothing could be done... You're so perfect.

 

Eren panicked, his mind trying to formulate excuses when there were none, "I-I didn't, I j-just--"

 

Levi's mouth twisted into a psychotic smile. "Deep down, you knew. You knew that the Commander would such a pain to deal with as you fought for your life in court." Eren furrowed his brows trying to think of some other explanation than- "you're a monster aren't you? A monster like me. Such a beautiful and perfect monster, trying to protect yourself from this cruel world." Eren knew he didn't mean 'monster' like the titan shifter that he was. Oh no, he was as much a murderer as his corporal.

 

Levi's hand wandered over to one of Eren's exposed nipple, playing with the nub between his index and middle finger. Suddenly, he pinched it hard causing Eren to gasp. His other hand went to his erection, and began stroking the organ. The roughness of the war-torn hand gave extra friction between it and the increasingly-hard cock, and Eren moaned uncontrollably. Levi gave a small laugh at the sight. He could play Eren like his favourite instrument, always getting the sound he wanted from him.

 

Eren was so scared, he was finding such ecstasy in being pleasured like this. "Ahhn..." he moaned as Levi stroked Eren at a faster pace. A thought abruptly came over him. The commander isn't dead, he's still dying. "Sir, h-he's still dying-- ngh--still bleeding out..."

 

Eren expected his Corporal to be sick of hearing excuses, expected a punishment for interrupting them again, but Levi began jerking him off even harder. Eren was getting so close to his climax and just when he was going to moan again-

 

"What will you do about it, about the dying man in the other room?" Then Levi stopped all hand movements. The abused nipple fully erect from the pinching and tugging, whilst his cock was dribbling all around with pre-cum, straining against his stomach.

 

"Hm?" He ushered a response from his whimpering Eren, who wanted to beg for him to continue. He wanted to come so badly, attempting to rut against Levi's cock, but was unable move his body at all with his Corporal locking him down. He didn't even try to use his own hands, knowing Levi would swat them away easily. Levi was the only one with control over his own release, the only one with control over him.

 

"N-nothing...", Eren replied in a small voice. Levi smiled and bent down to give a small kiss at his lips.

 

"Sorry, brat, I couldn't hear you, what are you going to do about Erwin?" Levi had heard him alright, but this was the ultimate test of submission. Eren would get his sweet release if he did as the Corporal had ordered him to. In fact, Levi didn't even need to say anything, Eren already knew exactly what his Corporal wanted. That's what made Eren so perfect for Levi.

 

Eren wanted to come, needed to come. The Corporal only rubbed a single finger to his weeping slit, torturing his cock. With a voice louder than needed, he cried, "Nothing, I will do absolutely n-nothing to help him. I want to cry with pleasure whilst he suffers in the other room, b-begging for my help."

 

He rewarded Eren for his sinful promises, giving his cock long and squeezing thrusts with his hand. Eren moaned shamelessly into the hand.

 

Levi was going to go insane over how much he loved him.

 

"My Eren, you were made for me, made to become mine." He wanted to keep him here and please him every night.

 

He let Eren come, his face contorting with ecstasy as he screamed the Corporal's name. Ribbons of white spilled between their stomachs, and Levi cleaned up every last precious drop from his stomach. Levi had never been more content. He revelled in Eren's body as it glowed in post-orgasm.

 

Eren felt like fainting from both fatigue and the intensity of the orgasm. Before losing consciousness in his Corporal's arms, he heard, "I can never let you out of here ever. I will keep you forever in my quarters, forever in my home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
>  Yep I know how fuck up I am.  
> Pls leave kudos if you for any reason enjoyed this as much as I did. This is my first fic uploaded on here, so any comments at all are appreciated.
> 
> I have another 3 stories to add to this, and it will make a series of 4 stories! A lil' ambitious, Ik, but hey. If you like the sound of more yandere Levi, then pls comment down or kudos or anything, just gimme a sign! The other 3 stories have all been fully plotted out n everything, so those should be underway should I get writing hungry again. Till then.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it is my first post on AO3. The next chapters should be coming out immediately after posting this one so stick around :)
> 
> Warning again for anyone who doesn't get warnings (idk) - the next few chapters get fairly dark. I've read darker, but for those of you who are dont like the tags, it might make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> Disclaimer: no i don't own any SNK character or plot or setting or anything. I have about £5 in my piggy bank. That's about as much as I own ^_^


End file.
